Hayato The Humper
by Hiroto Sumi
Summary: Hayato goes to a club hoping to find a girlfriend. But no one really knows his eroge thoughts, except for one Female co-worker. Will he find someone who will love him for his unusual condition? Warning: Hentai and Tentacles. Mature Content.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: This story isn't based on any particular Anime or Manga, so all of the characters are original. Please ask me before using them in your story.

Warning: This story is rated Mature for Hentai and tentacle content. This story was an idea that I wanted to write about. No profanity, violence, or blood. If you are under the age of 17, then you are reading at your own risk.

Chapter One: The Dream

 _A 19-year-old young adult was struggling, wriggling, and doing practically anything to loosen the tan tentacle's grip. His short dark blue hair and cobalt eyes were full of tears and sweat. The youth's body was thin and pinned against a dismal wall. His mouth was muffled by one of the tentacles, as his ankles and wrists were held back by more of the seaweed monster. He could feel the thick tentacle going into his orange pants, rubbing against his manhood as it erected. The unearthly rape was taking place, as the male victim didn't understand what he had done._

 _His pants fell to the ground as the tentacle penetrated his anal hole, causing him to loudly yelp. His stomach was beginning to inflate from the creature's abnormal fluid that was flowing briskly into his hole, and shooting out from the tentacle's petite mouth. He felt his defenses weakening, as his body was growing rounder, accepting the teasing from the monster that was wrapped around his shaft. The boy then sensed the monster's moans and groans, the both of them about to have an orgasm._

"Oh!" The teenager puffed. He sat straight up, still sensing the sensual bodily effects from the horrid dream. The entire room was pitch black as he leaned towards the right, tugging on a knob as the light penetrated his eyes. His azure lamp was sitting on a cinnamon desk, which was beside his turquoise bed. The covers were blue, as his sheets were white.

"Another wet dream," he sighed. His hands were rubbing his eyes as he overlooked the time 6:23 A.M. on his clock, which was on his brown dresser across from the bed. The apartment room walls were white with a few framed paintings. There was also an emerald journal beside the clock, the words "Hayato's Journal" written across it. After the blurry vision was lifted from his eyes, he glanced down at the lump poking through the bed covers. Hayato knew what it was as he smirked.

'I wonder which lucky girl will get that today,' he contemplated. The frisky thoughts and imaginations of him humping with a random girl were encouraging the bulge to ejaculate. "Wait. Not yet," he moaned. He threw back his bed sheets and covers as _it_ was exposed. His chest, legs, arms, and face were bare, but his crimson boxers covered his hips and thighs. His four-inch-wide and ten-inch-long shaft was fully erected and hardened, causing his shorts to be stretched upwards.

'Yes…I think I can hold it back for a while. I better not release _it_ just yet,' he grinned. Hayato had been a pervert since he was sixteen, or when he was diagnosed with hyperspermia, meaning that he produced a lot more sperm than the average male teenager did. He also has had frequent "wet dreams" or also known as sexual reveries that would cause him to wake up in the middle of the night to relieve his hardened cock. He graduated high school with no one knowing about his condition, except for his parents and his female best friend. He made himself attractive and dated several times, but concealed who he truly was. Of course, now that he was of age and out of school, the requirement of holding back was no more.

He graduated from Summer Heights High School, and quickly obtained an office job doing data entry while renting an apartment. He had been living by himself the past year, but often went to club dances at night to look for "victims" or female young adults to date. Hayato was on the search for the one woman that would love him even if he had such a vile disease. He quickly tumbled onto the floor, and then sauntered to his dresser to pick out a fresh pair of black pants plus a white necktie collared shirt before scurrying to the bathroom.

Hayato was on his way to work after a shower and a change of clothes. He exited his room and locked the door before heading down the pale hallway. He went out into the chilly January weather through the transparent double doors that were sitting in a main lobby. He could not yet afford a car, so he relied on the public bus for transportation to work, which was fortunately just several stops away from his home.

'I better hurry to work! I don't want to be late again,' he bellowed. He got off of the bus, and his shoes were slamming onto the sidewalk while his cheeks were turning pinkish. He was carrying a black backpack that had his lunch, some papers, and some adult toys within it. His shoes were a fancy black for work, and an oceanic blue tie was across his chest. A black suit coat was covering his long sleeved shirt under his puffy white winter coat.

'Yes! Made it!' He passed through the blue double doors and into the pale hallway and crimson lockers were on each side of the path. The outside of the building was made of brown bricks with some translucent glass windows. The workroom was to the right as he stepped into it, and there were a lot of gray cubicles lined up inside with glass windows exposing the cloudy winter horizon.

"I'm expecting us to get caught up today, Hayato," his boss scolded. He was a man with a gray suit and hair plus his piercing scarlet eyes. He was standing by Hayato's desk, which had just a computer and a printer along the plastic pale surface. Hayato was somewhat far behind because of some personal distractions.

"Yes sir," the young adult mumbled. He sat in his usual seat, which was a silver colored rolling chair with a cushioned surface at least. His best friend from high school was in the cubicle to his right. Her hair was long and a dark shade of brown. Her eyes were a light crimson color. She was 18 years old like him. Her chest was a B cup size. Her name was Mamiko.

"Good morning," she whispered while standing in his cubicle after the irritated boss had departed from it. His office was down the hall behind glass, and he would be back in two hours for a progress report. "How are you doing today?" Mamiko was also living alone in an apartment, but she was very innocent except for when Hayato frequently talked about his sex life.

"Oh, suffered through another dream," he admitted. "How are you?" He was sitting in his chair and looking up at her from below. His desktop computer was still loading, so he could not start his work yet. His backpack was resting on his desk, as he somewhat thought about the items that were within it.

"I'm quite alright," Mamiko responded. "Please let me know if you need some alone time before he comes back." What she meant was that Hayato would often go to the restroom and unleash his held back semen since sometimes he felt too full to do anything else. Plus, most of the other employees were not utilizing the toilets yet. Mamiko would sometimes do his work for him to get him caught up with the data. They basically had computer scans and documents with numbers that needed to be entered into a database.

"Yeah. I'm going to see how far I can go. There's a party tonight, and I'm hoping to bang a lass." His voice dropped real deep since what he said was definitely not work appropriate. The computers were monitored at all times, so they were forbidden from using the Internet unless it was work related. Thus, Hayato had to rely on his dreams and perverted fantasies to sexually rile himself up.

"Wow. Too much information," she retorted with a frown. "Just be careful, okay?" Mamiko wandered away, and returned to her own desk that was behind a plastic wall. Hayato uttered to himself in agreement, and then his eyes turned to his computer screen. He loaded the program, and began to type away. The day went swiftly by, and Hayato ended up being too stressed out about work to pleasure himself like he usually would. He headed home, and dropped off his belongings, but then returned to the outside world.

The club that he went to was at a restaurant that was across the street from the apartment complex. It was for young adults like himself, so there was no alcohol or drugs. He didn't like that stuff anyway. Hayato would usually order dinner, and stay for the dance. The restaurant was full of booths and tables or chairs made of wood. The cushions were red. The dimmed lights were dangling from the ceiling and very simple looking. The place was huge and open with a DJ playing loud technological music with shimmering colored lights blinking everywhere over a wooden floor.

Hayato ate his dinner while glancing outward at the other diners. Most of them were couples. However, he would occasionally find a young lady sitting alone. There was one that had blond hair in a side-curled ponytail, pink eyes, and was wearing a gray suit or a jacket with a simple skirt. She was on her smart phone, and her eyes were glowing from the screen's bright light. Her chest was a C Cup size. Hayato smirked to himself, and departed from his seat to head over to her.

"Good evening," he smiled. "May I join you?" The guest nodded her head. Hayato sat across from her, and continued to look positive. "Thank you. I'm Hayato. What's your name?" The young woman gazed at him for a moment, and then opened up her mouth to speak.

"Emi." She looked back at her phone like she was somewhat not interested in engaging in conversation with him. Hayato cringed to himself for a moment feeling like she was already rejecting him. This was quite common since most of the people there were exhausted after a long day of work, and attempting to relax instead of engaging with strangers.

"Emi… What a beautiful name," Hayato thought aloud. 'She's my next target for sure.' The other diner stared at him again. "I was thinking that we could dance together. You look quite lonely, and I would like to keep you company." She paused and looked like she was hesitating. She was definitely resisting his manly charm.

"Thank you, I guess," she continued to say. Her semi-long hair was enveloping her shoulders. However, her look lasted for several seconds. Hayato let out a silent sigh. Whoever she was texting or whatever she was browsing was obviously more appealing than him. He had to be bolder!

"Come on. Let's dance!" Hayato got up, and held out his right hand towards her. She finally put her phone into her petite black purse, and swung it over her right shoulder before taking his hand, and following him to the dance floor.

"Alright. One round." Emi's hand felt warm. Hayato could sense his manhood beginning to stir within his pants. There were many other people already dancing and hopping about. Hayato and Emi went into the thickest part of the crowd. She finally began to laugh and lighten up. However, Hayato was on the attack. He let go of her hand, and placed his body directing behind hers. His hands were above his head for a while, but then began to drift downwards.

"Oh, Emi!" Hayato yelled like he was having a lot of fun. His fingers went onto her shoulders, her breasts, and then her thighs. Her dancing began to slow down, and her cheeks became cherry red with embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing?" Emi shouted. Her tone was loud enough for him to hear, but not alarming enough for anyone else to notice. Her body began to tremble. His right hand went up her skirt, and rubbed her upper thigh. "N-not here…!"

"Would you like to continue this in my apartment?" Hayato asked. Emi nodded her head in agreement, and he walked around her to face her from the front. He grasped her right hand again, and this time escorted her to the exit. They crossed the street, and briskly made their way to his miniature house. They went to his bedroom, and she kissed him first. Their arms embraced each other, and Hayato felt the sexual warmness begin to tingle from head to toe.

"Wow. You're an excellent kisser, too," Hayato complimented. They pecked again, and this time her tongue slipped into his mouth. He began to undress, and removed his jacket first plus his tie. They were both wearing rather stiff attire. "May I take off your clothes?"

"Sure," Emi mumbled. "I need this. I need such relief after such a long day of stress." Hayato was kind of surprised at how eager she was, but it made it easier for him. She took off her jacket, and tossed it onto the floor. "Touch me again." Hayato cupped her chest, and hastily made his way down. He squeezed her thighs, and then began to rub where he could not see beneath the skirt.

"Yes…" Emi moaned. Hayato felt her stockings, and the soft panties. The area felt moist with pre-cum. She was desperate. Hayato began to remember the dream from the night before, and envisioned the tentacles pumping the mysterious liquid into his body. His cock began to awaken, and inflated due to the sudden erection. It was hardened within a minute, in which her right hand began to grip it. "It's so large looking."

"Quite so." Hayato noticed that she had seen his secret weapon. Her touch was causing him to groan and feel sexually anxious. She unzipped her skirt and his pants. Both items were thrown onto the floor. She then removed his boxers, watching as his thick shaft appeared. His clothes fell to the floor as she grasped his balls, and began wrapping her right hand around it. Hayato grunted and felt pleased by her masturbation.

"You're a natural," he complimented. "Have you done this before?" The female didn't respond, sticking her mouth over the pinnacle of his member, and sucked hard. Hayato lamented again, and his sounds were becoming louder. Her mouth was moving up and down, and her tongue flicked the sides of it. "Yes! Feel its length!" He then motioned her to stop, and she pulled away. "Now it's my turn to tease you." He grabbed her hips and placed her onto his bed.

He seized her ankles and widened her legs before removing her pink panties plus the stockings. Pre-cum was trickling from her pussy as the young adult laughed. "You're wet. That proves that you want me."

"Indeed," she giggled. The lass then moaned. His tongue furiously licked her pussy. Her arms fell back, as she yelped. His mouth sucked on her entrance and her thighs. His hands were still holding onto her legs, and her body was on the edge of the bed. He then stopped and grinned. "It's finally time." Yeah, she was desperate. She took a birth control pill that he provided for protection. Onward.

He shifted himself forward, and eased his penis into her pussy. The youth felt his manhood as she blushed. The pinnacle was shoved into her entrance, and her walls were stretching. He then grasped her thighs, and held her close to his hips. She felt a jolt of discomfort due to his dick penetrating her feminine opening.

"Just relax. This won't hurt." He then bucked his hips, causing a loud moan from Emi, as his shaft was thrashed into her. He didn't stop there, shoving his member in and out, feeling the pinnacle go deeper with each hump of his hips.

"It feels bigger than usual," she told him between sexual outbursts of delight. Hayato could feel her walls suckling on his penis. "My ex was average compared to this." He simply continued to violate her, and did not comment. As long as he made her feel pleased then he was content.

"You like it, don't you?" he laughed. He was ramming his cock into her pussy with each buck building up the ejaculation. 'Yes. I can feel the semen from the dream and now increasing and blending. She's going to be filled for sure.' Emi could feel herself about to go over the edge. The orgasm was growing as the man bucked, humped, rammed, thrashed, and shoved his member in and out of her pussy. She sensed his shaft about to reach her sensitive spot, which would unleash overwhelming pleasure and the orgasm.

"Yes, I'm coming… Soon…" Emi muttered. Her hands were gripping the bed, and she seemed to be very happy. Their legs entwined as he was completely on top of her, and could feel his balls swelling due to the incoming ejaculation. His penis even grew a bit. He plunged himself within her and felt like he was reaching as far as he could go. They were both joyously wailing and whining.

"Yes! Here _it_ comes!" Hayato exclaimed. The ejaculation was about to pop, as his pinnacle reached all the way in. He then rammed his shaft into her firmly, and held it inside. Hayato bucked his hips once more, which triggered the orgasm. He felt his member ejaculate, and beginning to release semen into the depths of her pussy. He grunted as he grasped her thighs while holding her close and hoping to get all of it inside. The girl continued screaming in delight while feeling the hot sticky substance shoot into her pussy. It was increasing rapidly and inflating her walls.

"It feels so good! There's so much of it!" Hayato beamed. He felt more and more semen flow out of his penis or almost like there was more than he expected. Ten seconds had already passed and her pussy was almost full.

"I'm going to explode!" Emi told him. Her gut was inflating like she was pregnant with his unborn child. He finally stopped and let out a final groan. He then shifted his bed sheets beneath her thighs, or preparing to remove his cock to release the semen. He then eased his member out of her pussy, and watched as a puddle of cum and semen dropped onto the bed. She deflated like a water balloon with a hole in it. A few more drops squirted out of his penis and onto the bed. His manhood drooped.

"Thanks for dropping by, Emi," Hayato told her. "That really helped." Emi raised up her head to kiss him once again. She was still beaming like she had just had the greatest moment of her life.

"No, thank you," she stated with blushed cheeks. "I won't ever forget this." They pecked for a few more minutes before passing out. The night was young, but they were both exhausted from the aggressive sex. She slept there for a few hours, and then left his apartment after a shower and a swift washing of her clothes. However, Hayato forgot to save her contact information, and never saw her again.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Ambitions

Chapter Two: The Ambitions

Hayato went to work one morning, and felt a little bit depressed. It had been a few days since the date with Emi. Hayato was unable to have any "wet" dreams for a while, so he was feeling hollow as he sat down at his cubicle desk. Mamiko visited him like usual.

"Hey Hayato," Mamiko squeaked. They had five minutes before the boss would show up. He glanced at her as he watched her open her mouth. "What's wrong? You look miserable."

"No dreams in a while. Didn't meet any good girls last night. They all refused my first move." He paused, feeling nauseated from the work that was about to happen. 'I haven't had any wet dreams to inspire me.'

"Think of yourself today then, or seriously do your work like you should." Mamiko stated her words and then departed from the cubicle. She seemed a bit tense. She was right though. Maybe today was a day of work and nothing else to give his body a break. The longer he waited the better anyway. He spent the first half of the day typing as fast as he could and keeping his mind focused on the database work. It was tedious and monotonous. However, he felt bored after his lunch break, and desired to relax.

Hayato attempted to keep his eyes open while his head began to sleepily nod. He was typing whatever he saw, but the digestion was causing him to feel rather drowsy. He even listened to some music with his basic MP3 Player, but even that wasn't helping. He eventually passed out for a brief moment.

Emi was walking through a cave. The walls weren't the normal gray, as she bit her lower lip in uneasiness. She felt like she was in someone's stomach and the entire area a shade of crimson plus pink. Her pink eyes scanned the shadow up ahead. Emi gasped. Several cherry red tentacles were reaching towards her at a fast pace.

" _Tentacles?" she thought aloud with a smile. Just as she pivoted, a tentacle had grasped her right ankle, tossing the employee to the ground. More tentacles wrapped around her arms, legs, and waist, pinning her upwards, and holding her against the wall. She began struggling, wriggling, anything to loose herself from the monster's wrath._

 _It wasn't long until tentacles penetrated her work uniform with digging beneath her jacket and skirt. Her attire was bulging from the thick tentacles, a pair of them rubbing against her chest, and another masturbating her panties. She then heeded a 'rip' as her panties and shirt were torn apart, exposing her vulnerabilities._

" _Yes!" A tentacle then muffled her mouth. She then watched as three different tentacles emerged, and each one with a flower on its end. The centered presence shot forward and went between her legs. She was unable to see anything, as a jolt of pleasure went through her spine. The tentacle had shoved itself into her pussy; the tip stuck inside, and the petals gripping onto her clit. Emi then shrieked in delight, as the unearthly rape took place. The tentacle inside her pussy grew in size while stretching her walls. It began sliding in and out with the sex beginning to intensify. Tears of bliss strolled down her blushed cheeks, as the tentacle began transforming, something enveloping…_

"Hayato!" Mamiko exclaimed. She was gripping his shoulders, and shaking his upper body with her petite hands. Hayato luckily didn't snort and gazed ahead at the messed up entries of numbers. The dream was still hazing his thoughts and feelings. The arousal and hunger for sex firmly sat between his upper thighs.

'Dang… I'm so hard…' Hayato grunted. He looked down at his pants to see a large lump, and his manhood still reacting to his reverie. He placed his left hand over it while trying to type with the other. "I'm sorry. Thanks for waking me up. I guess." His last few words were whispered. "Emi was assaulted by a tentacle monster."

"Oh. You better hurry and take care of that. He might check on you in a half an hour." Mamiko heeded the monster beneath his fingers, and walked away at a fast pace. His face was completely scarlet red due to embarrassment and fluster. Hayato shook his head, and got up from his seat while holding the backpack over his throbbing groin. He headed for the restroom, and sat in a stall. There was a normal toilet there, and fortunately no one else was around.

He unzipped the backpack that was between his shoes, and took out an adult toy that was rather soft with a hollow inside. It was crimson colored with yellow stripes, and the top of it could expand. He then took off his pants and boxer shorts before squatting on the toilet seat. The toy went over his penis, which was pulsing and scarlet colored with a rock hard texture to it. He began to shift the device up and down. His moans were soft but stuttered.

'Emi…' Hayato imagined the lass being happily tortured by tentacles. His right hand moved swiftly and briskly across his cock. His sounds grew a bit louder. The masturbation was intense and relieving. It felt like a rubbery hand was tightly constricting his dick. He could still remember the feeling of her oral gift. "Ah…" Hayato heard someone walk inside, as he tried to be as quiet as possible. 'Dang. I'm about to pop.'

Someone else had entered the restroom, as the two men began to talk. One of them was his boss. Hayato felt uneasy, but he had to press on. He briskly shifted his hand up and down while continuing to envision what the tentacle could possibly had done if he had kept watching the dream. Emi's body being expanded by the tentacle. Maybe hot ooze pouring into her from behind. He let out a steamy puff of air. The conversation continued outside of his stall. Pre-cum was trickling across his puffy balls.

'Vibrator… I want a vibrator…' Hayato begged. He extended his left hand into his backpack, and took out a slim pink vibrator with a white wire attached to the pink remote. He slipped the toy into the tube, and activated it. He groaned, but wasn't heard due to the loud talking that was echoing along the walls of the bathroom. He sensed himself about to go over the sexual edge. His penis was trembling and being simultaneously masturbated by both adult toys.

'C-Coming!' Hayato wailed. Steamy semen began to pour into the tube like toy. It was instantly filled up with his naughty seed. Some of it began to drip into the toilet bowl below. The tip expanded like a balloon, and was full of the white ooze. He deactivated the vibrator, and felt his body finish the ejaculation. The two employers were still chatting. He removed the adult toy, and semen began to fill the bowl below. He felt so relieved. The two gentlemen finally departed the restroom. Hayato took the opportunity to exit the stall, wash everything off before putting it into his bag, and returned to his desk.

Mamiko was standing at his cubicle with her arms impatiently folded across her chest. He let out a frustrating puff of air, and immediately sat down while placing his bag onto the desk. Just as he did his boss showed up. Hayato slightly flinched in embarrassment. He knew that the older man was there to see his numbers for the day, which were a bit lower than usual.

"I'm sorry. I'm feeling a little ill," Hayato lied. "I'll try to catch up before the end of the work day." The two other employees shook their heads with utter disappointment. Mamiko knew that Hayato was slacking off, and the other was expecting the data because his higher up was also waiting for the reports to be saved to help the company catch up as a whole.

"You better." That's all that he said, as he grumbled beneath his breath while stomping away. Hayato's gaze went from the wall to the computer screen. He had just physically revived himself, but emotionally he felt terrible inside. He sensed that his "wet dream" had delayed the progress for the day, so there would be more work to do tomorrow or later that afternoon. His cell phone went off in his left-hand pocket, as he immediately withdrew it towards his left ear. Mamiko sauntered off into her cubicle, which was next door to his own.

"Ma, what's wrong?" he asked. His mother was usually the only one that called him, and when she did it sometimes meant that she desired something of him. His mother had the same hair and eye color of a deep shade of midnight blue. She was the age of forty, but often depressed because she felt lonely. Hayato's father was always away on business, and he had black hair plus the same eye hue. He was forty-two years old.

"Hello, Son, come to the house for dinner tonight," she demanded over the phone. Since Hayato was the only child he would frequently hear complaints from his mother to return home to visit her. She apparently wanted him there that evening for company. "I'm alright. I just miss you."

"Okay. See you then." Hayato angrily hung up and returned the device to his pant pocket. He loved his mother, but her timing was inconvenient. He felt too ashamed to show his face to her after such a lewd dream and selfish moment in the restroom. Fortunately, her residence was just a train ride away. Hayato typed as fast as he could for the next hour before packing up for his journey.

The ride was about ten minutes long, and he landed in countryside like area. He could hear the crickets or some kind of insects chirping. There were lots of trees and open fields of nothingness but green grass. The house was fancy. Light tan colored bricks were on the outside with crimson shudders beside eight windows. The back was plastic in a white color. Trees surrounded the front yard. A sidewalk made of smooth rocks went directly up to the black front door. Gold knobs were on the door. He knocked, and the door was opened several seconds later.

"Come in. I'm so happy to see you," his mother, Mrs. Hasaki, stated with a smile. She was wearing a simple white blouse with long sleeves, and a scarlet colored skirt. He stepped inside, and took off his shoes plus his backpack. The interior was all wood floors and white walls. A staircase went up to the second level. To the right was the living room, and to the left was the dining room. The detailed wooden furniture with some couches was still sitting in each room. The kitchen was up ahead, as he could smell shrimp and pasta.

"I made you dinner." Hayato glanced at the kitchen, which had cinnamon colored cabinets and a light colored back splash. The appliances were silver or steel. A table with four chairs sat by the balcony door. The family room was past that with a wide television screen and a leather couch in black plus some wooden tables for leisure. Not much had changed. Hayato felt nostalgic and thought about the past meals with his family. They both sat down to eat, and white plates with the shrimp pasta and noodles were sitting on both of their plates with eating utensils.

"So, how's work?" Hayato sighed. "Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Another silent answer. "How's Mamiko doing?" Hayato rolled his eyes in annoyance, but tried to calm himself down. He was supposed to be comforting her, and not stressing her out.

"She's fine," he replied. "Work has been overwhelming, and I'm still looking for the right lady to date." He was sitting across from her, and she seemed content with his response.

"Well, take your time with the relationship stuff, but work more hours if you have to," she suggested to her son. "I'm just glad that you're still close to home. This data entry job may not be the most exciting career, but it's a stepping stone towards an even better one. You have to find what you like and go with it." Hayato smirked to himself. He would rather look at lewd stuff all day and pleasure himself like time didn't matter, but he couldn't tell her that. The son simply nodded his head like he was listening.

"May I be excused? I would like to visit my old room. I think I forgot something." Hayato received the acceptance to depart from the dinner table, which he did within an instance. He cleared off his plate in the sink, and went into the nearby hallway. He sauntered down it into a room on the left. The arrangement was very empty since no one had been living there for a while. It was simply a bed with black bed sheets, white curtains over the window, a wooden table beside the bed, and a dresser across from the other furniture pieces. Hayato didn't have anything missing, but he just wanted to escape from his parent for a moment.

'There are so many memories here,' he said to himself. 'My first wet dream. My first masturbation.' Hayato then remembered about his dream journal where he sketched and with great detail described every single lewd reverie that he had. His mind was curious to glance at it, but it was back at his new apartment. He left the room, and returned to the kitchen. "Bye, Ma, I love you. I have a lot of work to do."

"See you, Son," Mrs. Hasaki responded with a slight frown of despair. "I love you, too, come back soon, all right?" She got up from her seat, gave him a hug, and watched as he headed for the main door. Hayato could see the house fading into the distance, as he scurried for the train station. After a quick trip he was back at his official household place. He went into his bedroom closet, and took out the spiral bound notebook with a black cover. The first page read, "Private! Keep out!"

"Finally." Hayato chuckled to himself. His right hand put the book onto his bed, in which he sat beside it before his fingers plucked each page to pull it away. His first dream was short. Basically, while growing up, he had visions that would startle him into waking up to use the toilet plus warmness between his upper thighs. After some education he learned that it was best to go to sleep with an empty bladder. The dreams began to evolve from there. Cute girls from his class would touch him all over. Kissing and holding hands seemed overwhelming to him.

That all seemed so light hearted after he discovered porn. It began with touching female and male body parts that hadn't been before. He would violate women, or women would violate him. Then creatures and animals began to be involved, until he decided that thinking about lewd animals was rather awkward. Tentacles were still amusing to him. He saw a sketch of tentacles assaulting a female employee from work, which put him over the sexual edge. He felt sexually provoked. His manhood began to erect within his pants.

'Great. I overdid it.' Hayato sighed, and glanced down to see a bulge between his upper thighs, and his cock poking through his pants. 'No. I already came today. I do have time to do so, but I want to do it with a woman. Maybe I'll do that trick where I don't come, and I hold it in for someone else.' Hayato quickly unzipped his lower attire, and instantly grasped his penis with his right hand. He began to masturbate, and released groans of delight out of his widened mouth. To his astonishment he was feeling titillated from head to toe within a minute. His cheeks were reddened with blush. His right hand went up and down at a brisk pace. His left hand cupped his balls. His eyes stared down at the images on the notebook, which was still resting upon his bed.

'Yes. Almost there.' Hayato clung onto his sexual organ for another minute or so while stroking it as hard as he could. Pre-cum was wetting his fingers. He could feel a heartbeat through the solid like skin. Stroke. Stroke. Stroke. His right hand went harder. 'Faster!' His left hand constricted his spheres while reaching towards his butt. His heart was racing within his bosom while his cock was also throbbing like the flutter of a bee.

'C-coming!' Hayato arched his back like he was in discomfort. He felt the ejaculation course throughout his body, but nothing happened. His attempt was successful. The orgasm still trembled throughout his lower limbs. His balls felt thicker than usual. The young man zipped up his pants, and unleashed a lustful grin upon his face. 'Now I just need a victim.'

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Toilet

Chapter Three: The Toilet

Hayato was still smirking to himself while he sat at a table at the same club as before. He was consistently watching the young women that were strolling around nearby. Some were dancing, eating, chatting, or observing the crowd. Most of them seemed to be with someone else, or occupied with food or a smart phone. Hayato thought about Emi, and silently wished that she was there to feel his sexual wrath once again, but she was not.

'Come on. The clock's ticking.' Hayato had held in the lewd outburst about a half-an-hour ago, but deep down he felt like he was going to explode from waiting for so long to sexually relieve himself with twice the usual load, or male semen, to spare. He finally noticed one lady sitting on the far corner of the dance floor like she was physically tired, but also a bit emotionally reaching out for someone to socially be with her. 'Time to make my move.'

Hayato sauntered over to her while pretending to dance amongst the crowd. No one seemed to notice his approach, or not yet at least. He made it to where she was, and sat beside her on the metal fold up chair. She had light brown colored hair that was in a back ponytail, and striking purple colored eyes. She was wearing a simple black dress with short sleeves plus a pearl necklace, and had a B cup sized chest. She looked to be about twenty years old. She had on nude colored stockings and black dress shoes.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Hayato asked her as if he felt concerned about her. She turned towards him, and released a wide smile of astonishment. Her head nodded as if she was afraid to attempt to talk over the loud noise of the speakers that were currently bumping out the beat of the music. Some people were dancing close to each other, and some were far apart.

"Yes, thank you," she responded. "I'm taking a breather. Do you dance, too?" Hayato nodded his head, but honestly felt like he was not that great at it. "My name is Etsuko. What's your name?" The male listener felt his heart begin to pound out of anxiousness, and nervousness.

"Hayato. Would you like to go outside for some fresh air?" he inquired. She nodded again, and he led the way to the front exit door. Etsuko followed him there, and they stood by the front doors while watching other people walk in and out of the same doorway. "Ah. Much better."

"I agree. It was so hot in there." Etsuko was waving her hand at her face like she was fanning herself to cool down. Hayato glanced at her, and thought about how to approach her about sex without being too forceful about it. The longer they stood there the more carnal his thoughts began to be.

"Would you like to go to my apartment to relax for a bit? It's right over there," Hayato offered while gently smiling towards her. His left hand pointed at the building that was across the street. She looked at it for a moment, and continued to stare out like she was thinking about something.

"Sure. You are so kind!" Etsuko complimented. "I can't stay too long though. My friends are expecting me to return to the party." Hayato bobbed his head up and down like he understood her, but inwardly he felt like what he desired would hopefully go quick enough for her. They crossed the street, entered the structure, went up the stairs, through the doorway, and entered his petite apartment. He shut the door, and gave her a glass of water. She drank it, and seemed to be feeling rather content.

"Is it okay if I straighten your dress?" Hayato questioned her. "It's a bit wrinkled, and I don't want your friends to see you in such a distressed mood." He wandered over to her, and put his hands onto her shoulders while standing behind her. The warmth of her body was radiating like a heater. She had a bit of sweat across her brow.

"Wow, how thoughtful!" Etsuko said again. "Yes, I am a bit frazzled. My friend received a promotion, and I feel like a failure in a way. I wish that I were a better employee. I'm sorry. I didn't know that I looked that messy."

"It's quite alright," Hayato whispered. He began to rub her shoulders like he was giving her a massage. She let out a soft moan of alleviation. His lips kissed her neck, and his hands continued to reach across the fabric of her dress. "Just breathe. Think about something happy." He could tell from her cheeks that she was blushing. He too felt his penis beginning to spring with life due to the closeness of it to her femininity.

"Oh, smooth move," Etsuko uttered. Hayato didn't say anything, and shifted his hands from her arms to her bosom. It was concealed by her dress, but that didn't matter. He squeezed the lumps, and caressed them like fragile water balloons. Another groan dropped out of her mouth. Her hands extended onto his arms like she was attempting to pull them away for an escape, but he then reached under her lower attire for the grand prize.

"H-Hayato…" she mumbled. "You're poking me from both sides." His fingers pressed onto the damp spot while he could feel his dick erecting and hardening while pushing onto her clothed buttock. His left hand was cupping her breast while the other hand was digging into her panties. He put a finger into her, and began to thrust it in and out. His left hand then unzipped his pants to unleash the beast.

"This is the warm up phase," he razzed. He felt her wet insides crumbling around his right index finger. The area around his other fingers began to feel moist and warm. Every time that he shifted himself upward she would let out a gawk of lewd delight. He added another finger, and slowly began to masturbate her pussy. His cock was between her cheeks while it continued to grow in size, and hardened like a rock.

"You really know how to please a woman," she lightly laughed. "Okay. You win. Hurry up and stick that big thing into me. I'm running out of minutes." Hayato withdrew his hands, and the both of them wandered over to the bed. She removed her shoes, and pulled her stockings plus white panties down to her knees. Hayato took off his pants, and his black boxer shorts. The dirty blond young adult lay across her back across the bed while Hayato exposed his manhood to her.

Hayato then crawled onto the bed, gave her a huge kiss on the lips, and put his legs over hers. She had her lower limbs spread out like she was more than ready for the grand impact. He slid his penis into her, and while doing so they both loudly groaned in bliss. He felt her walls tightly grip around his dick while her arms reached over his back to keep him close to her. He began to forward his thrusts, and he felt himself reach deeper and deeper into her pussy with each hustled ram of his condensed cock.

"It feels so thick but so astounding," Etsuko told him while widely smiling. Both of them were blushing, sweating, heavily breathing, and gripping their hands into fists while the discomforting yet pleasurable sex was exchanged between them. He felt the tip reaching her deepest corner within a minute. He continued to pound against it. His hands were clutching the mattress plus the bed sheets below. Her head was raised upward like she was feeling overwhelmed.

'I hope that the climax doesn't ruin the moment,' Hayato thought to himself. 'I usually produce a larger amount than usual, and this time I have twice as much as that. I didn't even think to use protection.' The brisk pounding of his dick and balls against her skin was causing a strange sound, but it was difficult to hear due to the consistent groans coming from both of the individuals.

"Please come inside of me," Etsuko begged. "I took a drug about an hour ago for something like this. Don't hold back any longer for my sake. Let me turn around for the finale before you continue." As asked, Hayato stopped, and removed his dick from her. It was pulsing and double the size of when he started his session with her plus pre-cum was dripping out of the tip like a leaking faucet. The young lady got onto her knees, and held onto the frame of the top of the bed with both of her hands. "Come into me like a toilet!"

Hayato was surprised to hear her say something like that. He then grabbed her waist, and penetrated her pussy with his throbbing penis. He thrashed his hips against her, and not long after he felt the ejaculation about to pop. His balls were dangling between them. The tip was right against her furthest corner. They both exclaimed that they were coming while he felt it happen. The orgasm burst. His dick began to ejaculate his hot semen into her womb.

Etsuko loudly bellowed. Her cries echoed throughout the bedroom. She felt the sticky substance quickly begin to fill her up within. His penis was holding it all within her like a cork to a bottle. Within seconds she felt herself become full of it, but it kept on pouring into her like a hose of water filling a bucket. Her stomach began to expand. Hayato could see his penis discharging the lumps of semen into her like a tube full of rubber balls stretching through towards the end, or into her pussy.

"Amazing!" Etsuko roared. Her gut was so full that it was reaching her knees below like a pregnant woman about to deliver. Semen was beginning to drip out onto the bed. Hayato let out a thundering grunt. He was finished. His eyes glanced down to see the results. Beneath him was a woman full of his semen. Below her was his place of rest. They remained in that position for about a minute, and then he removed the cork or his drooping manhood. His seed slowly began to rain downwards. Her body began to deflate.

"I'm so sorry…" Hayato apologized. A mess was between his legs, but Etsuko pivoted herself to give him a kiss on the lips. Her tongue wrapped around his. Her right hand squeezed his cock like she was attempting to tease it for another round.

"That was very impressive," she told him while grinning. "Call me when you need a toilet again." Hayato felt her peck his mouth once more before pulling away. She got off of the bed, and went over to the bathroom to wash herself.

"O-okay." The pervert was shocked, but in a positive way. He thought that she would get mad at him. He helped her hastily wash her clothes plus her skin before taking her to the front door to return to the party down below. This time he did get her phone number, and she got his. He was alone, but still dirty. He ended up washing his bed sheets plus his outfit, and then went to sleep for the night in a pair of white boxer shorts and a short sleeved shirt.

 _Etsuko was asleep on her bed. She heard a strange noise, as she got up. She stood beside her mattress, and peeked under her furniture to see the ectoplasm or shell of a spider like creature like it had hatched and escaped. Etsuko's eyes widened in horror. She was wearing white panties plus a pale tang top, as she headed onto the top of the bed in hopes to fall back to sleep. Suddenly, the monster emerged. It had six legs, was tanned colored like light sand, and a long tail that was about ten inches long and two inches wide. The body itself was about a foot long in length. Etsuko began to scream._

 _The fiend ignored her wailing, and latched onto her right leg. She sat with her legs wide open to it while sitting up on her bed. The tentacle like limbs stretched out, and ripped her lower garment. Its mouth like body attached itself to her pussy. She continued to cry and tears were trickling down her cheeks._

" _No! Don't!" she kept telling it. She felt tiny tentacles reaching into her feminine entrance like a mouth was attaching itself to her own entrance. The tail whipped around in circles and a sack formed at the tip of it. She could see oval objects bulging through it like petite eggs of some sort. The tentacles began to reach deeper into her while widening her walls. The sphere continued to increase in size while the creature began to tremble. The tail stopped swinging in the air, and rested on her bed between her lower limbs._

 _"Stop! I don't want this!" Etsuko begged. One by one the eggs began to soar through the tube like tail. The first oval item went into her pussy, as she let out a whine of pain. The monster continued to pump its eggs into her while her gut began to inflate like a balloon. Her body would quake with each oval insertion coursing into her. A weird sound of lotion being squished out of a bottle occurred, as each round object pierced her feminine entrance. The creature kept pumping, and pumping, and pumping…_

 _More and more eggs being laid into the depths of the womb…_

Hayato awoke with a startle. His heart was throbbing within his bosom like he just had a frightening nightmare. Sweat was dripping down his brow. Even his penis was fully erect and forming a lump beneath his bed sheets. His right hand had somehow ended up within his boxers, and he was halfway through masturbating himself into another orgasm.

'Gah!' Hayato was on his back, and put up his knees. He widened his legs, and squeezed his cock into another round of arousal. 'I'm going to come! I just washed my bed though!' He decided to hold it back like the day before, and felt the orgasm envelop him while nothing exploded between his thighs. He loudly moaned, and felt sexually relieved, for the moment. He checked the clock to see that it was time to get ready for work.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Distractions

Chapter Four: The Distractions

'Man. Today is going to be rough.' Hayato quickly got out of bed, and took another shower before getting dressed in his usual employee like suit. He packed a lunch, and headed out of the apartment. He took the train, and was instantly at his desk. He was actually a bit late, but no one noticed. His thoughts were stuck on the dream. It was almost like a part of him felt guilty for banging Etsuko, and for using her as a "personal toilet." 'She seemed fine with it.' Etsuko enjoyed it so much that she asked to do it again with him in the near future.

"Good morning, Hayato," Mamiko stated. He jumped a bit in his rolling chair. "You better not be dozing off again." She crossed her arms, and then relaxed them before placing a stack of papers onto his desk. "Boss wants you to process these before the end of the day. You were supposed to work on a project with someone, but they called in sick." She then stormed off like she was stressed out about something else. Of course she was. Work was a top priority to her. He had reddened cheeks like something sexual was on his mind.

"Okay!" he exclaimed while she went to her own workspace, or away from his cubicle. He then grasped the pieces of paper that were now beside him, and rolled his eyes. He was so distracted that he went through the pile of work within an hour. Inputting the data into the system while his thoughts were reflecting on the dream. Now he had a lot of time to do nothing. 'I'm bored.' He decided to look at lewd images even though he knew that his computer was being monitored. That was a horrible mistake.

He first searched for monsters raping girls, but after five minutes of it he heard someone approaching his cubicle. He quickly switched the window to what looked like the company software. He pretended to be typing in the data, as the footsteps disappeared. He then opened up the same inappropriate window from before, and somehow ended up finding an animated image of orange colored tentacles violating a young woman. He could feel his slumbering dick begin to stir with excitement.

'Uh oh.' Hayato heard footsteps again, and switched back to his work. Someone did walk past him, but all that he could see was the shadow looming across the walls of his cubicle space. He could hear someone talking on the phone nearby. Someone else was annoyingly eating something very crunchy. Another voice was laughing. He waited, and then returned to the dangerous image search engine.

'Oh, this kind of looks like the monster from my dream,' he thought. He found a picture of a spider like insect with a tail in a woman's rear end area. He could still see the imaginary eggs heading for the victim in the image, as he pondered about the reverie. His dick was twitching a bit. He then heard loud clunking of shoes as if someone was hastily walking towards him. He shut the Internet browser, and pretended to work.

The voices mentioned a meeting, as suddenly the room grew very quiet around him. He could still hear distant telephone calls plus fax machines, but he felt like he could finally put down his guard. It sounded like most of the employees around him had headed to a separate room. The pervert reached for his black backpack, and unzipped it while it sat on his lap. He removed a male vibrator, or a black thin object with a wireless remote.

'This will help. Make things go by in a flash.' Hayato put the controller onto the desk, which read On and Off. It was silver colored with black letters. He held the vibrator in his right hand, and turned around. He sneakily shoved the hand into his boxer shorts, and inserted the vibrator into his butt. He felt the urge to go to the bathroom, but the anal sensation caused him to immediately erect. He turned himself around, and hid the remote in his right hand.

He activated the vibrator, and he instantly felt it begin to quiver and quake within his rump. He could partially hear the item buzzing between his legs. Buzz. Buzz. It was like a phone vibrating for attention. However, his dick was now bulging through his pants, and as hard as a crystal formation. His left hand touched the lump, and began to stroke it from the outside. He let out a breath of sexual satisfaction. He could imagine the creature from the dream wrapping itself around his penis, and constricting it with its arms while its tail probed his posterior from behind.

'Yeah. That feels dang on good,' he told himself with a soft laugh. His fingers pressed on it and squeezed it. He felt pre-cum dampen the area of his pants. He suddenly heard the local employees return to the nearby cubicles as if the meeting was over. 'Great. I'm not done yet.' He de-activated the vibrator, but he could still feel it wiggling around in his anal hole like a sexual nuisance. However, his manhood was still enjoying it, and kept sending tingling warmth from his head to his toes.

Hayato leaned forward in his seat, and put both hands onto the keyboard after dumping the controller into his lap. He pretended to type while he could hear a lot of people walking back and forth like a deadline had to be met or something like that. His face was still warm with blush and sweat. He desired to run to the restroom. The vibrator began to slip out, as he could feel the edge of it pressing against his boxer shorts.

'Go back in!' he silently pleaded. He sat up for a moment, but when he sat back down it got thrashed inside like someone had shoved it into him. He covered his mouth with his right hand to hold in a groan of joy. That felt really good. He did it several times, and felt himself about to go over the sexual edge. In and out. In and out. He accidentally sat on the remote, and turned on the adult toy.

'C-coming!' Hayato cringed while he quickly attempted to hold in the ejaculation. He felt the sexual relief, or the orgasm overwhelm him, but nothing spewed out even though his pants were already wet. His dick was still erect. The anal play was too much for him to handle. He turned it off, but wiggled within his seat. The item in his butt was still bobbing up and down. His balls felt like they were twice the size as before, or they too were beginning to swell within his lower attire.

'This is so embarrassing!' Hayato cried. He then reached into his backpack, which was still between his legs. He took out a sealed pink condom, ripped up the packaging, and took out the balloon like item. He then stuffed it into his boxers, and put it over his manhood, in case he did ejaculate. However, the squeezing of the condom just made him feel even more sexually frustrated. It was like someone was tugging on his dick while another finger was shoving the vibrator into his rear.

"Hayato, I have more work for you," Mamiko told him. She was approaching him from behind, as he briskly put his hands onto his backpack like he was reaching for something. He didn't turn around to face her. "It's also due by the end of the day. Did you finish the other assignment that I gave you?" He nodded his head, and she snatched the pile away from him before departing his cubicle. "Thanks." He could hear her footsteps evaporate, but there were a lot of other people still around him.

'That was close,' the young man thought. He glanced down to see the lump. It was sticking out with about six inches. It was throbbing for more perverted thoughts to feed it. He had been with the vibrator for about a half-an-hour already. He decided to do his work, in which his hands and his eyes focused on the papers, but he could still feel the adult toys lingering within his pants.

About two hours had passed. Hayato finished the second assignment, but his rear was beginning to ache. His dick was still upright. He checked the clock. Four more hours left of work. He had to go to the bathroom, soon, or so his body was telling him. He had already held back twice that morning. His semen levels were rising beyond past records. Hayato felt like he couldn't withdraw any longer. He had to come, and he had to do it now.

He stopped typing, and listened to his surroundings. It was kind of quiet. Several people were out eating lunch. Some other employees were at their desks stuffing their faces. He could hear his own stomach rumbling for food. He bit his lower lip in uneasiness. His backpack was still concealing his throbbing manhood. His left hand went between his thighs, and grasped the controller. He activated it. Buzz. Buzz.

'Here we go. It's now or never.' Hayato wheezed, as the vibrator powered up. Buzz. Buzz. It was pulsing against his insides. It kind of hurt. He did the sit-up-sit-down process again, as it went inwardly and outwardly. His penis was shuddering as pre-cum trickled into the condom. His left hand stroked the zipper of his pants. His hips were aching in discomfort, but began to twitch. He felt overwhelmed, but in a good way.

'Yeah. Here it comes.' Hayato arched his head up a little. He unzipped his pants, and began to publicly masturbate himself. His fingers felt the rubbery but partially wet condom. It was like stretching a balloon. Up, down, up, down, in, out, the vibrator went deeply in, but then pressed out before sliding back in. The man couldn't take it. He got out of his chair, and sat on the floor directly beneath his desk. His knees were beneath him like he was on all fours.

'I'm going to come!' Hayato shut his mouth. He wanted to groan so loudly though. The condom was between his legs, as his face was several inches above it. His right hand was squeezing and stroking while his left hand was cupping his balls. He then felt himself go over the sexual edge for a third time. He let himself ejaculate this time. The orgasm exploded. He began to spurt semen into the condom. Both of his hands held onto his dick. He could feel the heat of it through the rubber layer, and like the object was thrusting forward.

The condom began to swell between his legs. Hayato quickly took his right hand off, and put the petite black not empty trashcan beneath his manhood. He opened up his mouth, but it was quite difficult to not moan or groan like usual. He let out a silent scream. His ejaculation continued to flow into the condom like a hose filling a water balloon. The condom was about a foot wide, but continued to inflate. He could see his pale semen through it.

'It's going to pop!' Hayato wheezed. He could still feel the vibrator tapping itself against his inner walls. He then felt the condom reach its limit. He speedily removed it, and put the tip of his dick into the trashcan. The vile smell of semen spat into his nose. He kept coming, and coming, and coming. The pieces of paper that were inside of the can were soggy, and the semen was reaching the top of the object. He could see his penis twitching and spewing his seed below.

'Gahhhhh!' Hayato panicked. He had been ejaculating for two whole minutes! The trashcan was almost full! He finally stopped. The young man put the can to the side with the condom on top, and collapsed onto the floor after zipping up his clothes plus removing the vibrator. Three hours passed by. Hayato finally awoke. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, and let out a soft yawn of exhaustion.

'What time is it?' he wondered. He sat up, and eventually stood all the way towards the ceiling. He could see that he was already reaching the final hour of work for the day. 'Phew.' His eyes gazed around him. The employee was shocked that no one had noticed that he had fallen asleep. There was a fresh new pile of papers though. Perhaps he was so far beneath his desk that no one could see him, unless they were parallel to him on the floor.

Hayato put his belongings into his backpack, and could smell the semen stench from the trashcan that was by his shoes. He picked it up with his right hand, and headed for the dumpster that was outside of the kitchen area. He had to open up a door and step outside, but he gladly swung the item into the deep depths of the emerald green canister. He then went to the restroom to wash his hands, and returned to his desk to get ready to leave.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed. Mamiko was standing by his computer. She didn't look pleased, and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Where have you been? You missed the meeting! Please finish this before you go!" Hayato walked up to her, and a frown formed upon his face.

"I wasn't feeling well, and I was napping," he explained in a low whisper. "I'm sorry. I forgot about that." His friend didn't say anything, and stomped away from his cubicle to return to her own. She seemed more upset than usual with him. Hayato didn't say anything else, and went straight to work. However, it was so late in the day that the pile was not completely processed into the database, and he had to head home. It would have to wait until tomorrow.

The pervert returned to his apartment, and collapsed onto the bed after taking off his shoes plus dropping off his backpack at the front door miniature hallway. He let out a huge sigh, and stared at the ceiling for a while. He felt happy about his sexual encounter, but he also felt guilty about disappointing Mamiko, or his best friend. The employee got up after about ten minutes of pointless resting, and ate dinner at the petite wooden table in his kitchen all by himself.

It was about two hours later, or after sunset, when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to see a young woman that was about twenty-one years old with long black hair and sapphire colored eyes in a simple but elegant maroon colored dress with no sleeves along with matching scarlet toned dress shoes. Her chest was A cup size. Hayato was speechless for about ten seconds, and he could feel his eyeballs uncontrollably gazing at the lady that was standing across from him in the dimly lit hallway.

"Good evening. My name is Xiuna. My friend Etsuko knows you," the visitor explained. "May I come in?" Hayato extended his left hand towards the apartment's interior, and she sauntered right past him with a wide smile across her face. "I recently received a promotion, and she recommended you, or called you a hot sexy toilet."

"T-toilet, huh," Hayato whispered. He shut the door, and she immediately began to undress. Her attire flew onto the floor, and beneath the main outfit was black lingerie. The bra and panties were black with floral edges. She removed her shoes, and nude colored stockings. Hayato felt his face turn red with embarrassment. He was honestly stunned. Usually he was the one chasing after women, and begging them to do inappropriate things with him.

"Yes. Please do what you did with Etsuko to me. She told me that it's very life changing in a very positive way. I want to celebrate my success with you," Xiuna continued to explain. "Deep down I'm a pervert like you, but I can't tell my associates because that would not be safe for work."

"I understand," Hayato answered with a grin. Xiuna then studied his entire being while blissfully smiling. They both stood by the bed with about two inches between them. He began to caress her exposed breasts while she gave him a kiss on the lips. Their tongues danced around within their mouths. However, Hayato wasn't feeling the usual sexual arousal yet, and began to panic.

"The foreplay is excellent," Xiuna complimented. His hands stroked her upper thighs and then her inner limbs while her own fingers began to unbutton his professional dress shirt. That was instantly tossed onto the floor. Next went the pants zipper, which revealed his black semen spoiled boxer shorts. They kissed again while her right hand surprisingly began to rub the slumbering bulge between his legs. His right hand dug into her panties, and was about to plunge into her feminine opening.

'Nothing is happening…' Hayato thought. 'I should be fully erect by now! I must have worn myself out while at work. Gah! She will be expecting me to use it! I don't have any adult toys to substitute for it either!' Xiuna continued to masturbate the area between his upper thighs, but she too was beginning to notice that he was not sexually responding to her lewd teasing. His finger probed her pussy while she released a soft moan of delight. She then slipped her right hand into his boxers, and began to squeeze his balls. Still nothing. She even gently kicked his dick with her right foot to give it a foot job, but that didn't work either.

"Are you okay?" she inquired. "Etsuko told me that you were very sensitive down there." They both withdrew their hands, and stared at each other for a moment. Hayato let out a heavy burdensome sigh of stress. He sat on the bed, and zipped up his lower attire. She then rolled her eyes, and made a sound with her lips like she was irritated or impatient with him while crossing her arms across her loose bosom.

"The truth is that I kind of overdid it today while I was away, so all of my strength is gone for the rest of the night," he muttered. "I'm really sorry. I wish that I had the power to treat you like a toilet. I could go to the local store to buy a vibrator just for you. It's a five-minute train ride from here. I only have manly stuff in my closet, or we could do this say tomorrow evening instead."

"No, that's alright," she groaned. "I could go home and play with my own belongings if I desired to. I will be very busy from now until a new work project is done, so I was kind of hoping to have some fun before the challenge would begin. Either Etsuko was lying about you, or I had too strong of an approach towards you and intimidated you with the fear of failing."

"Well, it's neither of those…" Hayato razzed. "I can do this thing where I…" He stopped defending himself. She was already putting her dress back on, and getting ready to leave. "Xiuna..." She put on her stockings and then her shoes before opening up the door with her right hand, and disappearing into the corridor. The front frame was shut, and he was left alone without a phone number.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Withdrawal

Chapter Five: The Withdrawal

Hayato was awake for quite a while. He was in his bed while staring up at the ceiling. His mind was going over the stressful but pleasant day that he had. He felt guilty for over doing his jerking off because it delayed getting his work done or annoying Mamiko with excuses plus turning away a one-night stand with a beautiful young lady. However, he did desire to attempt the vibrator again at a later time. He finally began to fall asleep, and drifted off into a reverie.

 _Xiuna was at a dinner party while wearing the same maroon colored dress. She was in a fancy room with a crystal chandelier hovering from the ceiling plus tall glass windows along the far wall. Two long tables were in front of her concealed with white tablecloths. On the surface was food plus drinks. Sitting behind the tables was people of all ages, but they too were dressed up like they were at a very expensive occasion. The walls were wallpapered with white and tan stripes. Fake electric candles were hanging beside an open frame that led to another room, which was behind the guests. The floor was made of a contrasting scarlet carpet. She was standing at the front of the room as if she was about to give a presentation. Behind her was a black computer monitor._

 _Xiuna suddenly began to writhe in discomfort, and she pivoted away from the guests. Her hands grasped the display screen as if seeking standing support. She began to moan and groan. Pre-cum began to trickle down her legs, which soaked the back of her attire. The crowd began to notice, and watched in horror. She kept yelling about how something was about to be born or birthed. Something unearthly. Her thighs were wobbling and trembling._

 _Her hands gripped the computer while the moist spot between her lower limbs instantly grew bigger and bigger. Her legs were wet. The area began to bulge and inflate like something was popping out of her feminine entrance, which was currently cloaked by her stiff outfit. The victim continued to wail and holler out like she was in pain. A shriek could be heard from the lump. Then there was the sound of fabric ripping or being torn apart by too much pressure._

 _A puddle of pre-cum was between her shoes. She continued to lean forward, and loudly moaned yet again. Her body began to push. Her feminine entrance could feel the object slipping against her inner walls. It felt slimy and rubbery. Two inches thick and six inches long. Out came the creature. It was a slug like organism, but it had a tentacle like tail dangling from its back. Plop. It fell onto the floor. The guests were actually calm about the situation, and continued to watch from afar._

 _Xiuna felt another slug soar through her pussy. Her body was feeling overwhelmed, and was tingling with sexual arousal. Her stomach was beginning to swell like there were more swimming around within her, or were impatiently hoping to escape. Another slug was born, and dropped onto the carpet. Xiuna quickly lifted up the bottom of the dress, and she could see the head of a third one already wiggling out of her pussy._

 _The first one that had been delivered was sluggishly crawling up her right leg. The other creature was also following it. They were heading towards the opening. The one slug burst out while rolling downwards. She could already feel a fourth one coming. The two monsters were sitting on her back, and their tentacle like tails reached beneath her dress. She could feel the tips probing at her butt. They penetrated the tiny opening, in which she exclaimed how astounding it felt to have a double treatment._

 _In and out the tails went of the rump from behind. The slugs continued to be born from the feminine pussy. She could feel the tentacles going in deeper and deeper with each forward thrust. It felt so good! An orgasm was close. The fiends on the ground began to head for the observing guests. They began to scream and ran away. She was close to climaxing, and the slugs were hastily multiplying._

Hayato awoke with a startle. He immediately sat up, and glanced around the room. No slugs were there, as he knew that animals would not sexually assault human beings, or so he hoped. He then looked down to see a lump that was causing the bed sheets to rise between his legs. His penis was fully erect. His inner thighs felt hot and tingly. The sun was shining through the curtains. It was a new day, and Hayato was already in the mood for more fun.

The pervert glanced at the clock to see that he had about a half an hour before he had to get ready for work. That was plenty of time to have an orgasm for him. He shifted his right hand beneath his boxer shorts, grasped onto the rocky like object, and began to squeeze it with his fingers. Up and down his hand went. The young man began to moan and groan. The arousal was heavily tingling from head to toe. He went faster and faster. The sounds became louder and elongated. Two minutes went by, but Hayato didn't feel the usual heart throbbing about to ejaculate sensation that he would have by then.

'Hm? This is weird.' Hayato continued to masturbate himself. He then added his left hand, and stroked his penis with both of his palms. Harder. Faster. He still felt the same like nothing was sexually or gradually building up within him. 'Maybe I need a toy.' He got out of bed and awkwardly walked towards his closet door. He opened it with his right hand, and peered inside. There was a sapphire colored box on the floor, in which his same right hand grabbed the top of it, and put it aside. He removed the anal vibrator that he utilized at work the day before, or took the controller and the toy back with him to his bed.

'Okay. Hope this works.' Hayato sat on the edge of his mattress, and slipped the vibrator into his butt. His right hand activated the vibrator, and he felt the quaking device begin to massage his insides. The pleasure felt astounding! Hayato released a lament of delight, and put the remote to the side before pleasuring his dick once again. About ten minutes had passed in total, and he was still not having an orgasm. His heart was fluttering out of emotion, but now it was due to nervousness.

'Come on. I need to come right now!' Hayato told himself. He waited several more minutes, but then his hands began to feel sore. His rump was also still irritated. He withdrew the adult toy after shutting it off, and returned to the box of treasures for something else. He took out the tubing, which was a scarlet colored rubbery round rectangular item with a hole in the center. He put it over his cock, and shifted that upwards and downwards. His hands constricted it as tightly as he could. 'No. I still feel the same.'

Hayato sighed and gazed at the clock to see that another ten minutes had passed. He now had ten minutes left before he was supposed to be taking a shower plus getting dressed for work. He was beginning to feel stressed out instead of relaxed. His erect manhood was still bulging out of his boxer shorts, which was quite embarrassing to see while he was scurrying back and forth from his bed to the closet. The pervert went back to the trove of adult toys, and swapped the tube for nothing. He didn't have a lot of options left, and the clock was still ticking.

'I guess I could try two toys at once,' Hayato contemplated to himself. He pulled out a thicker vibrator, an inch wide plus seven inches long with a silver color to it, and the same crimson colored tube. He put the one item over his dick, and cautiously inserted the vibrator into his posterior from behind. It felt discomforting and uncomfortable due to its grand size. Fortunately he was titillated enough to fit it in to the slender canal. He turned on the vibrator, and began to stroke the frontal area once again.

'Oh wow!' Hayato exclaimed. He felt overwhelming delectation from the double treatment. He had his hands leaning on the box while he was sitting up across the floor. He could hear the vibrator buzzing within his lower attire. The item was trembling against his inner walls. The tube was sucking on his penis while his hands shifted it upwards and downwards at top-notch speeds. 'This feels amazing!'

Hayato felt the massive vibrator slide upward and downward within his rear while the frontal squishy thing was greatly wrapped around the erect beast. He let the motions continue for several minutes, but again he still did not feel like he was going over the sexual edge. He had about a minute left before the deadline. His hands and arms were beginning to get exhausted once more due to the frequent and heavy movements of attempting to sexually satisfy him.

'No! This isn't working either!' Hayato's eyes widened in horror. He never had this issue before, and he could no longer delay his moment of preparation for the office. 'I can't go to work like this! Too bad I can't do the database stuff from here. Maybe I should make an emergency trip to the adult toy store.' The male employee sluggishly took out the vibrator, after de-activating it, and took off the tube from his dick. It was still pulsing, rock hard, sticking straight up, and drooling pre-cum like usual. Hayato put everything away, and got ready to head out like a normal morning, or wore a black suit plus carried the familiar backpack. The store that he had in mind was one train stop before the office.

The building was two stories high, made of gray concrete bricks, and the place itself was squeezed between two other shops. It was well hidden unless the buyer was going there on purpose. Blue curtains blocked the miniature glass windows. A cherry red wooden door blocked the entrance. He opened it with his right hand while holding his bag over his pants zipper area. The man behind the counter had a very identical appearance to him, or a young adult male with black spiky hair and blue eyes. He too was wearing a gray suit, or pants plus a jacket with a white shirt underneath.

"Good morning, Hayato," the employer stated. Many plastic bags surrounded him, or all of the adult toys were wrapped plus beneath a sticker image of what was inside to prevent shoppers from seeing the inappropriate content from afar. There were metal shelves across all three walls. The interior of the shop was the same concrete from the exterior of the structure. Jazz like music was softly playing over a set of black speakers that was above the door.

"Hey. I really need your help," Hayato stammered. The seller's name was Iroshi. He pulled away the backpack, and exposed his lumpy manhood. "I can't climax. I tried all of the toys that I have bought from here. Do you have anything that can calm the monster before I go to work, or a back room that I can use to do so?" Iroshi stared at the object poking through his pants for several seconds before his eyes looked at his face.

"I sure hope that I do. You must be feeling very ashamed. What happened?" Iroshi crossed his arms while giving off a bewildered expression. "You can go upstairs and relax in our office space. Just don't be too loud." The young man laughed to himself, and then glanced around the store as if imploring for a solution.

"I held it back a few times yesterday, and let it all out at once while I was at my desk. Then this lady showed up at my apartment at night, but it was kind of dead, and didn't do anything. She left. I felt bad, and she obviously felt disappointed. I had a lewd dream, and woke up like this. I played with everything that I own, and I can't get myself to pop." Hayato explained all of that in a low whisper. "I even did double! I need something that is really strong! Raw! Powerful!"

"Yeah, I understand," Iroshi nodded. "You are in luck, dude. We have some samples upstairs, and most of them should have instructions included. You can play with them for as long as you need to. Just please wipe them off when you are done." Hayato grinned, and didn't say anything else while he went up the set of wooden steps that were at the back of the store behind another door with a sign that read "Employees only" on it in black. The upstairs looked the same, except there was a metal desk with a black desktop computer on top of it. Hayato gazed at the various adult toys that were neatly set up on the three main shelves that were along one single wall behind the electronic device. A window was across on the other side of the room.

One metal item caught his eye, and it was nicknamed "The Piston." It had a pink dildo attached to a metal harness. The piece of paper was beside it. Hayato seized it, and sat on the floor. He removed his pants plus his boxer shorts in addition to his shoes, and put all of his extra belongings beside him on the floor. It felt cold and stiff. He was sitting on all fours, and put the harness around his waist. The dildo was about an inch thick, and eight inches long. He attempted to align it with his butt crack. He pressed a tiny silver button, and the dildo began to thrust itself into him like a man's lustful cock. He let out a roaring grunt while he felt the tip of the dildo go deeper and deeper with each forward thrust.

'Whoa!' Hayato felt his body sway forward and back. He was indulged and enlightened by the adult toy. His arms didn't have to shift the item over and over again. It was completely within, and rasping against a far corner within. His penis was throbbing like it was dancing with joy. His heart was racing and pounding like he was about to go over the edge, but after several more minutes of the dildo ramming into his rump nothing happened. He was stuck in the doggy style position. Hayato stood up, and felt the adult toy continue to pound him from below, or between his legs. He stood by the wall, and leaned against it like a man was humping him from behind hoping that the position of his body would somehow cause an orgasm to burst forth.

'Dang. I'm already late for work. Maybe I'm just not leaving any toys on long enough,' Hayato thought. His lower limbs were beginning to timber due to the aggressive penetration of the dildo. He fell onto his knees, and lay down with his rear end in the air. His hands were resting along the chilly floor. Push. Push. The adult toy continued to wrathfully thrash itself into his butt from behind. A bit of pre-cum was dripping down his naked skin. Hayato was beginning to feel tired and bored. He had already been erect and aroused for more than an hour. His penis was tormenting him!

Hayato shut his eyes, and attempted to reflect upon his nightmare. He envisioned a slug slipping in and out of his rump. That didn't last for very long. The fantasy was rather gross and gagging. He was a straight man, too, so imagining a homosexual scene of sex was also a bit revolting to him. His insides were beginning to feel sore. He shifted the dildo from the back to his front. It had a hollow center, or he put it over his dick. The same motions happened again, but this time it was like someone was giving him a breathtaking hand job. He sat up, and watched as the pink toy went up and down over his cock at a swift pace.

'Please work… Come on penis…' Hayato whined. It was like he had already had an orgasm and he was attempting to do a second round, or in other words he just felt very turned on without his body going into the next sexual phase. He heard footsteps coming his way, as Iroshi stood by the exit with a smirk upon his face. "H-Hi…"

"That looks like a lot of fun," Iroshi chortled. "It's already been a half-an-hour. Did you explode yet?" Hayato shook his head as if he was declining. "I dare you to try this. It's like an eel." He pulled a foot long snake like toy off of the shelf, and put it onto the floor. It was an inch wide and black in color. It slithered like it was alive, and headed towards Hayato. It immediately made impact with his butt. He loudly lamented. He could feel the back of it crawling upwards. The tip of its tail was shifting upward and downward like a tentacle. Hayato fell back, and landed on the ground. He then rolled over or back into the same doggy style position as before so that the frontal area had room for its forward motions.

"Try that for about an hour," Iroshi joked. He then departed the room, and returned to the store. Hayato also faintly smiled to himself. Maybe an hour was what he needed. The eel kept sliding in and out while rasping his deepest edge. The dildo continued to masturbate his dick. He stretched out his legs, turned onto his back, and relaxed his upper limbs. His eyes stared at the ceiling while he could see his penis being stroked in the corner of his view.

'It's almost like I'm being uncontrollably raped,' Hayato stated to himself. 'I can feel the eel going really far in while my cock is being stroked by a super rubbery tube.' Pre-cum was squirting out of the tip of his manhood, but he still felt the same. It was like he wanted to climax, but he physically could not. The pervert could hear the music through the floor, and suddenly felt rather drowsy. The adult toys were jerking his body, but he managed to drift off into sleep.

End of Chapter Five


	6. The Consequences

Chapter Six: The Consequences

Hayato didn't dream about anything, but he felt like he was resting on a rocking boat along a soothing oceanic sea of waves. The eel made a sudden forward thrust that was a bit too far, as he was woken up by it. The sky was beginning to dim as if it was late in the afternoon. At first he didn't feel anything after he rubbed his blurry eyes, but then he felt the same worrisome inconclusive arousal all over the place especially between his legs. The eel like adult toy felt thicker than before. His penis was all wet and a dark shade of pink like it was physically annoyed. Iroshi walked up the steps again, and had a sorrowful look upon his face.

"I have to close the shop in an hour," he explained. "Please tell me that you made some progress." Hayato shook his head again. "Did you really use the same two toys for the past several hours?" The pervert nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, something is definitely wrong with you. I know it's really sticking up and all, but I would go to the doctor for medical treatment. Or if you're really desperate you can try out all of the samples within the remaining hour. I'll be back in a bit."

Hayato watched as Iroshi disappeared from his view for a third time. He rolled his eyes in dismay. Maybe the nap delayed his senses. He shut off the dildo and took out the eel. The next adult toy on the shelf was in view, but before he had the chance to examine it the fake snake sprung off of the floor, and wrapped itself around his right upper thigh. The head went into his butt while the tail wrapped itself around his manhood plus balls.

"No! Stop!" Hayato pleaded. It dug deeply within. His frontal area was being assaulted by the smooth like surface of the tail. He held himself up by leaning against the metal desk. The eel began to rub his penis against the surface of the furniture. He finally felt himself go over the sexual edge. He found a nearby plastic bag, and quickly leaned over to get it with his right hand. He then stuck his cock into it like a hose about to fill a water balloon.

"I'm coming!" Hayato screamed. The eel was digging itself against the farthest reaches of his inner depths while the tail was squeezing his dick with all of its might. He felt the orgasm burst. He began to ejaculate into the bag. A wave of relief swept over him while his hot semen began to pour into the item that was between his hands. It instantly began to inflate. The tail released his manhood, and dangled between his legs. He could feel the moisture through the plastic. About a minute passed and he completed his session. This time he pressed a button on the toy to shut it off. The pervert passed out yet again, and fell onto the floor with the bag in his right hand. 'I did it! I finally did it!'

Hayato slowly got up off of the floor about an hour later. It was almost dark out, as the streetlights below were illuminating into the store. He put the bag into a nearby trash can, and zipped up his pants. His same hand then grasped the toy eel off of the floor. He released a wide smirk of delight. That thing was his salvation. The pervert happily went downstairs, and walked straight towards the cash register. He put the item on the smooth surface of the counter, and leaned against the furniture for support. The male employee then took out his wallet from his back pocket while imploring for the friend to purchase the product for him.

"Dude, I heard you wailing from down here," Iroshi whined. "Please keep your voice down next time. However, it looks like you managed to reach your objective for the day. You can't keep the prototype eel, but I do have a finished version of it right here. I will let you have it for free, as long as you agree to be the guinea pig for it. Hehe." Iroshi bent forward for a moment, and revealed the same object with a plastic cover on its slick and long structure. "Good luck, dude. Just don't over do it again, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you very much, Iroshi," Hayato responded. He put away his black leather wallet, and exchanged his grip for the elongated tentacle like adult toy that was one of a kind for now. "Goodnight. I'm going to go home and go to sleep for real." Hayato wrapped the newly found device into a circle like it was a thick wire. He held it under his right arm while he took the local train back to his apartment. The young adult ate dinner, took a shower, and then went into his bed for the rest of the night. It didn't take him very long to drift off into another pleasant reverie.

The next day Hayato immediately got ready for work, and put the eel into his backpack. He felt thrilled to be able to test it out while he was doing his job, or at least had it just in case he was having trouble climaxing again. He ate breakfast, and exited his cozy place of living to board the familiar train towards his office. He stepped into the familiar building, and then felt the guilt stingingly overwhelm him. He forgot to call in sick the day before. His co-workers were probably really offended. Being a no-call-no-show usually resulted in being fired from employment.

Hayato attempted to remain calm, as he sauntered toward his cubicle. Everything seemed to be the same, except the incomplete paper work that he left two days ago had doubled in size. There were a few notes stating that he had missed a meeting, or had one to go to in the near future. He frequently skips the meetings because most of them do not require him to be there.

"Hayato! What happened yesterday?" a recognizable voice squeaked. It was his ally Mamiko. He ignored her question, and put his backpack onto his rolling chair. He then looked her straight in the eyes and opened up his mouth to speak. "Some of that assignment was due. We really needed it for our discussion. Please tell me that you have a really good and honest reason for not coming to work."

"I was feeling sick," Hayato shakily answered. He kind of was in an ill mood the day before due to his dick not being fully functional. "I'm sorry. I kind of slept all day and forgot to send an E-Mail. I will get everything done before the last hour." He waited for her to leave, but instead she stood really close to him. "Okay. I had a personal issue, and it took all day for me to resolve. I was too embarrassed to be here. It was so bad that I had to go to Iroshi for assistance." He said that last comment in a low whisper into her ear.

"Oh, so it was that kind of a problem. I understand, but your boss may not," she uttered back. Mamiko knew that Iroshi sold several adult productions to Hayato in the past. "Please just do what you need to do." She stepped away with an angrily tone of heavy steps. Hayato let out a heavy sigh of distress, and then shifted the bag onto the floor before sitting down onto his seat. A part of him wanted to work, but another part of him just wanted to do what he usually did which was sexually pleasure himself until it was time to go home.

Hayato glanced at the paper work, and then at his computer screen before gazing at his backpack while knowing what was inside of it. His typical response to stress was to give up and selfishly do whatever he desired to accomplish. He decided to spend a half an hour of actual work, and then get to the fun part of the day. He completed about a quarter of the pile of paper work within that time frame. His mind then began to freely wander.

'Hm. Those slugs in the last lewd dream were kind of like the eel,' he thought with a grin. His right hand quietly unzipped his backpack, and then took out the plastic bag that was concealing the adult toy. He opened it up, and sneakily put the imitating snake onto his lap. He then undid the zipper of his pants, and pressed a button on the bottom of the device to activate it. The eel came to life, and instantly slithered or slid into his clothes.

'Yes. That's it.' Hayato felt it go under his left thigh, as he zipped up his lower attire. He continued to work, as his hands were typing on the keyboard. He felt the toy slide across his balls, and begin to wrap around his cock. It began to squeeze it, as he let out an astonishing moan. Not being able to see what the eel was doing partially titillated him even more than usual. He felt his penis being to erect, and the large bulge formed between his legs. The tail then wrapped around his spheres, and the head somehow reached his rump. It went inside of him. Goosebumps and a wave of arousal tingled from head to toe within seconds.

'Go deeper,' he pleaded. He continued to work, but it was becoming rather difficult with the anal feeling of something going upward and downward across his inner walls. The sensation of having to go to the bathroom was upon him, but he overlooked it. His front was being constricted while his other half was being violated like an inner dildo. He felt the head bob up and down several more times. His breathing began to become stuttered. His face was red with blush. He heard people walking around him, but he didn't stop what he was doing.

'Man, this feels so awesome,' he stated to himself. 'I wonder how many orgasms that I can have with this single thing. I'll hold myself back, but hopefully yesterday won't be an issue again.' He felt himself become completely erotic while envisioning himself being captivated by a tentacle while just normally sitting down to type. The head went a bit higher or deeper into his system. He wiggled in his chair. The frontal grip was becoming stronger. He was about to go over the edge. Pre-cum was wetting his pants. He felt the first orgasm, as he withdrew it from ejaculating. His thighs felt so relieved, and trembled a bit. He internally groaned in bliss. His dick drooped, and the eel released itself. He opened up his pants to take it out, but the slippery surface caused him to drop it onto the floor while his right hand was briefly removing it from his boxers.

'No!' Hayato watched in horror, as the eel began to slither away from him. It disappeared from his sight. He got onto the ground, and began to look for it. It was gone. His heart was pounding in his chest from anxiousness and from the climax that he just had. He began to walk around, and stared at the carpet while hoping that he would find it before it accidentally attacked someone else. He briefly saw the tail of it going around the corner of the hallway. He put his left hand over his groin, and pretended that he was having a bathroom emergency.

'Hurry!' Hayato told himself. It fortunately went into the men's restroom beneath the door. He went inside, and seized it with his right hand. He then went into one of the stalls in response to hearing the door open up behind him, or the fact that someone else was there. The eel was jerking about like an actual animal. The man was washing his hands at the sink. Hayato stood over the pale colored toilet and waited for him to depart. The adult toy then quaked so hard that it managed to get onto his suit, and entered his pants once again.

Hayato grunted while he felt the eel instantly rummage itself into his posterior from behind. He put both of his hands against the far wall to hold himself up from falling over. It began to shift back and forth like a man's lustful cock. His own member began to spring upright once more for round two. He could feel the back of the object poking against the clothes that he was wearing. The door opened up again, and he could hear both of the employees talking to each other. The tail then wrapped around his dick, and began to masturbate it for him.

'Oh, this feels so grand, but also so embarrassing!' he complained. He could faintly heed the nearby conversation while he was being penetrated from the back and feeling like a rope was tied around him from the front. In and out and out and in went the eel. It went in deeply like it was eager for him to come. Hayato accidentally groaned aloud, and unzipped his pants so that he could ejaculate into the toilet bowl below. He felt like he was about to do it, and he had been building up his semen.

"Are you okay?" one of the men inquired. Hayato yelled out with a yes, and hoped that the employees were not going to bother him again. "Alright. Sounds like you have a big one." The two guys left, and Hayato was finally alone. He felt the eel thrash forward. He was about to come again. He roared and held it back again for a second time. He finished up his business, and felt his body quiver due to the massive orgasm. He de-activated the toy, and put it into his pocket before he cleaned himself up. The pervert then returned to his desk to work, and put the item into his backpack.

About an hour had passed and then Mamiko returned to his workplace. She asked to privately speak with him. He followed her to a miniature office space or a wooden table with a chair on both sides of it plus a door. There was a window, but the glass was purposefully foggy. She sat on the side behind the table, in which he squatted across from her. She seemed to be very upset, and was sniffling a bit. He then leaned his arms onto the table, and rested his chin on his hands while his elbows were on the cold surface. The door was shut, and it was just the two of them.

"Hayato. I'm really sorry." Mamiko choked up a bit, and then continued to speak. "The boss went to your desk to pick up the assignment, and you were not there. He then met with me, and explained about how the security cameras showed you running off towards the restroom twice this past week, in which you were in there for an extended amount of time. He also mentioned that the key log attached to your computer detected pornographic images and searches that were accessed a few days ago. An employee reported that you had sex with her. You didn't call yesterday about taking the day off. Overall, you have been terminated from the company."

"What?" Hayato wheezed. "What's wrong with being in the bathroom?" His face became a dark shade of pink. His secret had been discovered. "What happened yesterday was strange. I couldn't come. I couldn't go to work with an erection. It took me several hours to finally do so. Iroshi is a witness to that. The porn thing happened just once. She accepted to do it and it was after hours."

"A strong odor was around your desk and in the restroom," Mamiko added. "I guess he realized that you were doing inappropriate things on his own. Hayato, there are things that you just can't do at a job. Especially when it comes to self-pleasure. You have also been away from your desk several times, and you are behind in your work. You made us late for a public project with a different client. I like being your friend, but you jerked yourself way too much. I'm really sorry, but he wants you to leave like right now, and I wouldn't use him for a future job recommendation. He has officially titled you as a pervert, and not worth hiring."

Hayato didn't say anything else, and felt his stomach echo with guilt plus shame. The key log meant that the IT department could see what he was doing on his computer. He stood up, opened the door, and left the room. He actually felt sad and depressed. He kept his head down while he hastily returned to his cubicle, and put his backpack onto his back before leaving the building. He then returned to his apartment, and put his bag by the door before sobbing a bit. Everything was his fault, and now he had nothing but consequences to deal with.

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Solution

Chapter Seven: The Solution

Hayato awoke with a startle. It was the next day, as his stomach was still growling with hunger and guilt. Someone had knocked on his front door. He was fortunately wearing a white T-shirt and boxer shorts. The pervert peered through the tiny glass peephole that was on the door to see that it was Mamiko. He turned the knob, opened up the frame, and let her inside.

"Mamiko. Good morning. What are you doing here?" he asked. He was surprised since he felt like she hated him especially after the meeting that they had the day before at work. The friend seemed to be very calm and concerned. She stood by the kitchen table while he shut the door, and pivoted himself to face her.

"I'm checking up on you before I go to the office," she explained. "I'm sorry for being so cruel yesterday. I'm still your friend, but I'm upset that you took this self-pleasuring activity a bit too far. You had it under control before. Did something change or cause the behavioral shift? Is there anything that I can do to help you find a new job? I know how much this career meant to you. Going back to your mother's house would mean less solo time for you, which you mentioned in the past as something that you definitely don't want."

"I'm fine, I guess," Hayato uttered with a frown. "I met a few amazing victims this past week. Had more lewd dreams. Maybe I overreacted." He went silent for a moment while he reflected on what he did that would have caused such addictive actions. The one-day of attempting to ejaculate did throw him off emotionally and physically. He did hope to see Xiuna again to make it up to her. "I honestly don't know the answer right now."

"It's okay. If you feel like you can hold back on anything sexually related then maybe I can persuade the company to rehire you." Mamiko smiled and stepped closer to him. "Try to relax today and don't get into further trouble. I will check on you in the evening if you would like me to." He also released a faint grin of delight.

"Sure. Take care." He escorted her to the door, and opened it to let her out. He then shut it, and leaned his back against the smooth surface. What could he do on a day off? He knew that it was a Thursday, or sort of the middle of the workweek. The man let out a huge sigh of despair. It would be pleasing to have his job back, but he doubted that he would be welcomed there after everything that happened that past week.

Hayato returned to his bedroom, and got back under his bed sheets. He lay flat across the mattress, and stared up at the ceiling for a while. The clock revealed that it was about twenty minutes before he would usually have to get ready to go. He could hear the birds singing from the outside, and the sunlight was dancing across the bedroom walls. He loudly yawned, and somehow fell back to sleep.

 _Xiuna, Etsuko, and Emi were all dressed up in black one-piece bathing suits. They were standing by a tank full of water and aquatic animals. It was an aquarium like room with azure blue painted walls, and the floor was simply an open tank. The bottom of the reservoir had sand, coral, and other various plants. The three women jumped into the water off of a metal ledge, and began to swim around. They were wearing breathing equipment, as the bubbles swam around their faces. The tank seemed to be very tall and narrow, or like the dive down could last for minutes. There were fish everywhere. They had different sizes, shapes, and colors. The three swimmers were smiling, giggling, and admiring the scenery._

 _Suddenly, the fish that were petite and silver in color began to swarm around them. They would swim against their legs especially the upper thigh area. The three of them were moaning and groaning while their cheeks were turning pink out of embarrassment. Some fish touched their breasts. The fish began to nip like fingers teasing the skin. Down below a long black eel of two feet and an inch wide plus a gray fish of a foot of length and two inches thick approached them from below._

 _Xiuna was the eel's target. The snake like creature wrapped around her right leg, and its head immediately began to stroke her vulnerable pussy. She shifted her arms upward, and attempted to return to the surface. She had sapphire colored swimmer fins on her feet to help. The fish went between Etsuko's thighs, and held itself there like a man's lustful hand. She too swam upwards with crimson colored fins on her ankles. Emi watched as the two partners headed up at a fast pace. She looked down, and wondered what would happen to her._

 _Xiuna and Etsuko grabbed the ledge with their hands, and lifted themselves up onto it. They removed their swim gear, and spread out their legs across the surface. The fish were gasping like they needed the water, so the two of them lowered their waist down parts of their bodies back into the huge pool. The eel somehow got under the fabric, and began to rub itself against the feminine opening. The fish did the same. The two ladies were loudly wailing while feeling the fish's heads probing at their pussies._

 _The eel slipped in first. Its head stroked inwards and outwards. Xiuna astonishingly gawked, and watched from above to see the eel's snakelike appearance beginning to disappear, or it was going into her own body. The tail was swinging on the outside. The head went deeper and deeper with each forward thrust. The fish did the same thing, and Etsuko could feel its thick structure penetrating her inner walls. Its tail was whacking her inner thighs while the head was digging in deeper and deeper into her. The inner thrusting increased in speed. Both victims were whining and felt overwhelming pleasure tingling from head to toe. The aquatic sex felt so astounding!_

 _Down below, Emi was imploring for her own attacker, or for something that she could use to join in on the fun. She made it to the sand like surface of the tank's bottom. The swimmer could see various small aquatic organisms crawling or swimming around her. Plants were swaying, and most of the fishes were going away from her out of fear. She did notice one thing that could work. There was a green sea cucumber of six inches long and two inches thick._

 _Emi tugged at the bottom of her bathing suit with her left hand, and grasped the cucumber with her right hand. She stuck it into her pussy. It felt like a rubbery and wide penetration. The arousal immediately enveloped her. She could feel its body wiggling from within. She put the suit back over the skin, and swam around for a bit while feeling the object sit in her pussy. It was the perfect fit. She began to swim back up to join her friends. The movement of her legs made her feel even more overwhelmed with delectation. Her swimming fins were yellow and were creating a lot of bubbles._

 _Emi was about halfway up when another silver fish of half an inch wide and eight inches long somehow caught up to her, and stuck its head against her butt. She loudly groaned, but it just formed more bubbles around her mouth. It found its way into her bathing suit, and punctured the tiny canal. She felt it slip upwards. Her spirit was even more lewd. It was like a double moment of raw sex! The fish went inward and outward. The sea cucumber didn't move, but its presence made the anal sex even more stimulating._

 _Emi reached the top of the tank, and took off her mask. She clutched the ledge with her hands while feeling the aquatic sex continue from below. The two other girls were still there and were also exclaiming aloud that they were about to come. They also had double treatment or an eel in both holes for Xiuna, and a fish in both openings for Etsuko. The organisms thrust forward as hard as they could. The prey was sexually riled up and about to burst._

Hayato woke up. He could see that his bed sheets were higher than before, or he was fully erect. He hadn't been to the aquarium in a while, but he felt like maybe the toy eel inspired the strange reverie that he just had. Mamiko did tell him to enjoy the day off. The pervert immediately reached for his dresser, opened up a drawer with his right hand, and took out the item that he was contemplating about. He did some research on it, and learned that the adult toy eel was drawn to heat. It was programmed to react like an actual snake like tentacle, and violate its prey until the off or on button was pressed.

'Yes. Let's try a round three.' Hayato smirked to himself while he returned to his resting position, and put the eel onto his bed. He then activated it, and put his arms back beneath the sheets. He rose up his head, and watched the toy come to life. It slithered its way to the bottom of the mattress, and hid itself beneath the blanket. Hayato felt his heart begin to flutter out of anxiousness and a bit of terror. He couldn't see it coming.

'There you are.' Hayato felt its rubbery body go across his right leg, and into his boxer shorts. The tail went straight for his butt, and the head or top portion wrapped itself around the pre-cum-dripping as hard as a rock red colored penis. He let out a bellowing groan of satisfaction. However, the head did something different this time. The fake like mouth opened up, and stretched over the tip of his dick. The inside felt rubbery. 'Wow.' Hayato grimaced. He lifted up the blanket, and he could see the action due to the boxer shorts being pushed upwards or away from his skin.

'This is so cool!' Hayato laughed. The mouth was sucking on his cock while the rest of the body was squeezing his mount plus balls, and the tail was thrusting into his rump. 'I'm going to come!' The moment was so surreal that he was reacting a bit quicker than usual. He felt the orgasm burst, and he began to ejaculate into the eel. His legs quaked while he felt the relieving emotions go from his head to his toes. He put his right hand forward, and tried to find the off button, but he couldn't see it at that angle. His dick drooped like normal. The eel then released itself, but the head went into his posterior at a brisk flick or an unexpected turn. Hayato yelped out of discomfort. He could feel it digging into his body like the dream.

'No. I'm done.' Hayato told himself. However, his body was thrilled. His dick went upright again, and the eel was so far down that he could no longer reach it. He could feel it beginning to go back and forth like a ramming snake. The tail was dangling from the outside, but not much of it was there since it was so far within. He slowly sat up, got out of bed, and got onto all fours along his floor with his back end sticking up. He could see the tail swaying between his legs and slowly disappearing. His heart was throbbing due to panic. He still could not find the button. It was like the toy had a mind of its own.

'Gah. It feels so good,' Hayato thought. 'But, at this rate I might come into my clothes. I kind of want to take a break, but now its too late for that.' His penis was bulging through his boxer shorts, and pre-cum was moistening the area around it. 'I could pull it out, but I'm so ready to pop again.' He grunted while the eel began to shake. A forced second ejaculation made him have an orgasm, and this time he did hold it back. Exhaustion was setting in. The eel remained where it was, and continued to shudder like it was begging for a third strike.

Hayato was so tired that he began to fall back to sleep. The next few hours were rather hazy. He would drift off, but then feel himself about to explode, which would be held in. This happened several times before he finally got up. His dick and balls were twice the size as usual like they were storing a lot of semen. He walked around with the eel in his butt. It felt really good. He even leaned his chest against the wall, and felt it pound him from behind. The tail at one point wrapped itself around his dick, and constricted it for an hour.

The pervert finally felt too drained to continue, but he kept the eel within. Now he had to release himself somehow. Hayato looked at the clock, and noticed that it was lunchtime. He grabbed his phone, and sent an electronic message to Etsuko and Xiuna. "I need a toilet. Right now." That's what he said. Xiuna responded first with "Okay, but do you mean it this time?" Etsuko said "Be right there." About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Hayato looked through the glass hole to see Etsuko standing there in her work clothes. He let her inside.

"Good afternoon, Hayato," she stated with a grin. "Wow. You are…" Her eyes went up and down like she was fervently studying his awkward appearance. His face was red with embarrassment. He was still wearing just his pajamas. His cock was poking through his lower attire, which had a huge wet mark. The eel's tail was dangling between his thighs.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I got carried away by a pretend eel. I held myself back several times, so the amount may be even more than before." He immediately felt her arms go around him. She pressed her chest against his, and her lips met with his. They kissed for a bit before she turned herself around. The lass went to his bedside, and removed her pink panties. She tossed them onto the floor, and spread herself out across the mattress. He then took off his own clothes, and pressed the tip of his cock onto her pussy. He began to rub and rub while she would pleasantly moan and groan. The eel's presence caused him to feel more eager than usual to just penetrate her without the typical foreplay.

"I'm ready." She smiled and widened her legs. He then wrapped his lower limbs around hers, and their hands clutched the bed. He slowly inserted his penis into her pussy, and felt her feminine walls engulf his penetration. He shifted himself back and forth. They both bellowed in bliss while the overwhelming indulgence began to tingle or intensify. He felt the tip go deeper and deeper into her. Her face was now red with blush. The sexual sounds increased in volume. The sex got faster and rougher. Hayato felt the eel twitching within his rump as if it was pushing him over the sexual edge on purpose.

"I'm going to come soon," Hayato warned her. "It's going to be a lot." She nodded her head and just simply smirked like it was all right. Her hands reached over his back, and pulled him closer to her. Her feet were also far enough that she could place them over his butt cheeks. He felt himself go deeper into her, or reach her farthest corner. He rammed, slammed, thrashed, or bucked as hard and as swift as he could. She too felt herself about to come.

"I'm c-coming!" Hayato's words echoed against the walls. He felt his dick spring and violently tremble. It ejaculated. The orgasm burst for the both of them. A wave of sexual bliss caused their thighs to jerk about. He quickly began to fill up her womb. The semen felt hot and awesome. About twenty seconds passed, and he could see that her stomach was beginning to inflate. "Tell me when to stop." Etsuko felt full within a minute, but it felt so amazing, or better than the last time.

"I just love being your toilet," she muttered with joy. "But, the toilet has reached its limit." Hayato nodded his head, and withdrew his penis, which was still spouting his semen out of it. The male pervert simply stood there with his right hand holding his cock while spilling his own seed onto his own bed. Another minute had passed, and a puddle began to form between her legs while he fell forward or had his left hand holding him up. Her own intake was beginning to flow outwards while her gut began to deflate. The room grew worse in smell. He began to grunt like he was in pain. He watched himself spurt out more and more of the sticky ooze like a cannon. He finally finished after three total minutes, in which one of them was while he was in her.

"Thank you," he mumbled. "I'm sorry about the mess. Feel free to shower and clean yourself before you return to the office." Etsuko seemed to be in a good mood. She got off of the bed, and took his advice. The eel continued to jerk about like it was still pushing him onward for more. He finally tugged it out, and shut it off. He got dressed in a different set of underwear, and removed everything off of the bed to prepare it for washing. Etsuko returned to his side about twenty minutes later.

"We should do this more often," Etsuko told him while she was heading to the front door. "Xiuna told me that she also got the same message, but I wouldn't expect her to come back. She doesn't like you that much. She told me that you were a bust, and she doesn't believe me when I say that you are the best man to do it with." Hayato stood across from her while they were both by the framed opening, which was currently locked to keep out other guests. "How about same time tomorrow?"

"Sure. I would love to." Hayato felt glad. It was his first time that someone actually liked him for who he was, and desired to have more sex with him. She gave him a hug and a kiss good-bye. All he needed to do was to find a job, and then he would be on the right course of life again.

End of Chapter Seven

The End


End file.
